Casting Pearls
by Foxlace
Summary: Casting new dimensions on Selene, Endymion, Diamond, and Nephrenia; Casting Pearls illustrates the alternate reality that -should- have taken place. Forget what you know and learn this truth; Pearls should be cast before Diamonds and not swine.
1. Lessons

I know this is just a small upload, but I'm hoping it will help me get in gear to add more to the story I have in mind. What's that, you ask? You will just have to wait and see, hehe. I'm such a little brat, neh? Well, I've never written a fanfiction before…well, except old RPGs back in the day on old Neopets for a Sailor Moon guild. That doesn't count, though, right?

Obviously this story relates to the Silver Millennium, the infamous mirror reference may hint at something in development and I've decided to call the moon royals Selenity and Selene…In the Japanese language "r"s and "l"s are substituted frequently [ex. Nephlite/Nephrite] and I feel it will help distinguish my story line from others. ;D

I do NOT own any part of Sailor Moon. That honor is for Naoko Takeuchi-sama, herself. I cross

my fingers she will continue one day. 3

* * *

"Another midnight stroll, child?"

Her feathery steps would have gone unheard for most. That was her plan in any case. It was too dark a night to be caught outside the marble halls of Mare Serenatis without an appropriate chaperone. Selene caught her step at once.

"My dear, the rumors of your late star gazing have even reached your mother. I'm pleased you've taken an interest to the endless kingdom you will be entrusted, but times are somewhat chaotic for even our peaceful home."

Little Selene cursed herself. Had she but left just a few moments quicker she wouldn't be standing at the edge of the royal gardens. Her graceful mother was too understanding to argue with. Complete failure, she thought to herself. Her four general guardians would have been inconvenient but her mother she far too loved to disrespect…directly, at least.

Selene turned from her slightly crouching pose. It had been second nature to hide behind the climbing blossoms at the garden gates regardless how soft her mother's voice was.

Queen Selenity glanced to her daughter's bare toes as they peeked from under her gown. The young heiress tucked her toes behind the hem quickly and her cheeks caught a warm hue.

"The princess of Jupiter always catches me even when I wear the most velvety of slippers." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Selene knew her mother worried to great excess for her daughter's health and would not likely approve of bare feet out on the chilly lunar surface regardless of the lengthy lifespan they were all granted as nationals.

The queen laughed. Selenity always wondered how her mother could make such a sound. She certainly didn't have her mother's laugh. She often described it to others like the flutter of Earthian birds in flight. The sound of wings echoing through the air…her mother had one of those laughs. It was gentle, reaching and hard to catch if you weren't accustomed to that delicate brand of nature.

"I'll have to speak to her about being so in tune to our darling's footsteps! For goodness sake, should you ever want to walk about in the middle of the night without supervision, what will you do?"

Selene scoffed slightly, but recovered her composure quickly. "If you're going to talk to one of the princesses, corner that Mars! She is always teasing me…it's so cruel, mamma! She's still trying to frighten me into listening to her."

Selenity tilted her head in interest. If Selene thought you weren't taking her serious, things tended to get very abrasive.

"Please, dear! Tell me what the Mars princess is telling you that frightens you so much."

"Well," the young girl ducked her head down coyly, not expecting such an enthusiastic audience for her tattle, "the large mirror above your dresser in my bedchambers, mamma! She swears by the Moon that a black witch pulls in young children who stare too long at the Earth!"

Her small, short hands trembled as she twisted her dress with unease.

"…She's not telling me the truth, right? Mother?"

Continuing her echoed chuckle, the lithe figure found her daughter's small hand and gave her a loving squeeze. Dismayed and interrupted from viewing her lovely sky, Selene gave way to the warmth of her mother and clung tightly to the arm offered. The edges of her large cerulean eyes glistening slightly with moisture that rode high on her lashes.

Gazing into Selene's eyes, Selenity bent towards her child.

"I want you to remember something. The stories you will hear should never scare you, little princess, love. With or without their actuality, the real story is where you find your heart should you happen to meet such characters. The scariest of reputations is the one attached to those who refuse to see the need in others lacking the courage to fight their own witches or demons. Those who refuse to see tend to refuse to stand up and help support the weighty price of fear!"

Clumsily, the child lifted herself in her mother's embrace, anchored by the queen's long neck. Silver strands of hair caught in her fingers for comfort, Selene's bow-shaped mouth turned in confusion as she rested her head on the nook of Selenity's arm.

"Why should is it important to help all those who are scared of witches or demons, mamma?" The young girl's voice lulled with drowsiness.

Lifting out of her stoop, the mother carried her child as she glided back into the sanctuary of the palace. Sandy pathway sifting as she passed up towards the large stone pillars.

"You will see yourself one day, my little bird, that other's have helped you fight against yours."

The glow of the Earth cast a pastel mist on the moon's surface. Queen Selenity walked at a slow and steady pace, the child nestled in her arms slept contently. She disappeared into the shadows of the marbled halls, humming a lullaby.

* * *

Enjoy and review if you want to let me know what you think! Good or bad, I'm curious.

Bug me for more.

Kekeee.

-Lace


	2. Beryls ABlazin'

Again, the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon universe is the explicit property of Naoko Takeuchi herself. I do not claim her master piece. I am merely adding chapters that were left unaddressed and which attract me.

I have a fair amount of ideas rolling inside my head where I would like to direct this story. Hope you enjoy! Let know what you think! And I apologize for crappy references and things that I may not realize, physically. I am but an amateur who requires practice.

* * *

They called it "green". The color of the vegetation that spread itself over the land of the Earth Kingdom, that is. It was an interesting color, though not foreign to the young prince. There where many occasions when the people of court wore it. But it wasn't an easy hue to find in nature on Nemesis. Flora and fauna where in short supply due to atmospheric compounds found there. He always suspected that green had a smell of its own.

Diamond had never been to Earth. There was no reason that he should have to involve himself with the political mess with his younger brother so eager participate. Sapphire would doubtlessly go on for hours about any new updates, as per the usual routine. This yearly council, however, called for the presence of all current and future leaders to assemble together. They used the occasion to throw a party- luxurious living was so common with these industrial worlds. Petty, he thought. Petty, like all the blossoms and arrangements lining every wall and building he'd toured that day. But the light and sweet scent of the small fuchsia blossoms, from a plant called a Mimosa, was indeed lifting. The shaking hands, customs and courtesies, subtle gravity change, and awful humidity and heat seemed to have taken a toll on him.

He was sitting on the marble, back pressed against a garden pillar taking in his surroundings. Not very many more visits were laid out in the future for him as unsupervised as this. He was surprised they hadn't kept watch more closely when he sauntered lazily down an adjacent corridor, pretending to look at the portraits on the vast walls.

Solar politics was more Sapphire's area of interest. Delegations were being implemented to discuss 'Quarantine' measures. According to Sapphire this was just a guise. Relations between the Earth and Nemesis had always been tense. Diamond's ancestors had once been Earthlings…driven from home and abandoned on an icy, desolate rock barely sustainable for habitation. Speculation of the truth behind the isolation had always strained the relationship - The family were suspects of betraying the royals. Long lost was the evidence of the original conviction in a time when diplomacy was fairly new if not unheard of…. But that wasn't Diamond's fight. His concern, brought to his attention through his brother, was the open trade of goods between the two empires. Nemesis relied heavily on outside sources for survival. They were not quite without their natural resources. Mining for precious gems was a lucrative trade, especially to those with deep pockets and time to spend idolizing such things. Specifically, a blackened diamond was his home's main treasure! Empowered with subtle energies to rejuvenate the holders and sustain their bodies through times of famine. This was how his people had survived, obviously. A turn of events that not only angered Earth but also made her envious! Another world promised longevity to mock them! How it must have burned them to know their 'criminals' where bathed and sustained by something so precious and out of their grasp? No doubt the White Moon also was curious as to the extent of this new stone shining darkly on their horizon of expanse. There had been many meetings between his kingdom and his neighbors, all vying for a taste of new found power. Years of political advancement and, disputably, respect as well was now to be discussed and thrown into the melting sea of Elysion's doorstep and whim.

The fragrant Mimosa blossoms rode the breeze, soothing the intruding thoughts in Diamond's solace. Neck fighting the faltering conscience effort to stay awake and upright, he came upon the idea that this place could be bearable in the right setting… SMACK!

Slammed back into the marble pillar, head bouncing from impact, Diamond woke to a fierce set of hazel-green eyes on a young, screaming woman! Obviously just finished throwing a closed first at his chin, rubbing her left knuckles and her eyes flashing, he scrambled to get on his feet!

"What was that about, girl?!"

The glossy auburn hair, large gems hanging from her headdress and luscious layers of fabrics framing the petticoat indicated that this young woman must frequent the palace if not a member herself. But her face was not familiar to him, but she was a striking, if not stupid, girl…

"Actually, I was about to call the guards but I decided that kicking you out of Endymion and I's garden myself would please me more! How dare you enter this area! Just because you are here with the Royal Courts you Black Moon clan get so self-regarding!"

"Self-regarding!? As frivolous as you peo—Wait.. Endymion's garden? Isn't that the spoiled child-heir?" He was on his feet rubbing the back of his head…there was definitely a knot swelling. Maybe he was misunderstanding the girl. She couldn't possibly be so highly linked to the local royalty. Dressed smartly, sure, but this girl had an air of inferiority about her that twisted on her angry face.

"Know your place, moon filth! And yes, it is 'The Prince' Endymion and I, Lady Beryl's, garden!" Adding the emphasis on "My" was the finalizing measure needed to reassure Diamond that this girl was indeed someone of little importance. He snickered and started to stride past her nonchalantly, stopping, back turned, in the arching doorway of the palace.

"Call the guards if you must. You will only be embarrassing yourself more than you are right now, aggressive little troll! Hmm, maybe you should. I need to find my brother Sapphire and father King Cobalt. If assaulting your neighboring royals is acceptable, maybe we should be the ones cutting off communication and trade with aggressive Earthlings. Thank you, chamber maid. What was your name again?"

Hands resting on hips, a complete lax in posture, he turned to see the girl running to block his path, hand extended as if to hold him back from entering the building.

Tears were rushing down her face but she was still holding an attractive, more innocent look. Her eyes were still on aflame, however. Pride. He had seen that face before. A court girl back on Nemesis used it often when confronted about mischief; Emerald. The innocence didn't fool him. This little troll just popped him in his royal chin all for napping in a garden! A perfect display of Earthling hospitality.

"Please forgive me. I had no idea, young prince. I only meant to keep the acolytes of your court out of more private areas!" She was squeezing her arms to keep from physically delaying his movement forward.

Footsteps and chatter were echoing off the walls in the palace. Guards, servants, royalty, who ever it was the girl's face became tense with worry.

"Please, I beg you…" She hissed, trying to sound charming. Seductive even?

Keeping his eyes forward, expressionless, "Disgusting. Pray that I do not, Earth filth, or you may loose more than your pride."

The power over such an unpleasant foreigner gave him a twinge of guilty pleasure that was unknown to him. He walked toward the group of voices, disappearing from the frozen girl's sight.

* * *

Oh, that pesky little prince. I am trying to keep him from being too arrogant. I picture him more-so reacting to subjective biases and injustices he is wrapping his opinions on. He is pretty malleable right now. I see him and Serenity roughly 10-12.

Beryl, I see, as an older teen girl, learning the ways of womanly charms and practicing them to gain what she wants; titles, recognition and mainly the young Endy. Little snake. 3


	3. Curses

Naoko Takeuchi is the grand master of the Sailor Moon world, all credit to her!

* * *

_That ass! _

Stunned immobile and comprehending the circumstances at hand, Beryl stared at the spot the white haired boy had stood. Would he call for punishment? She had worked so hard to get from the underbelly of her social standing to the bedside of the frosty Endymion.

Seduction was a powerful tool in the right hands, and though it was purely carnal, the two enjoyed each other's companies. The red head hoped more would be born of their relationship…but NOT if that little foreign prince ran his mouth!

"The kingdom has a scandal on its hands!"

Though dazed by the conversation and possible repercussions, Beryl's ears were as sharp as ever. Past the archway of the marble plaza, two court members dressed in foreign garb were gossiping. Hoping to siphon off leverage, the girl hid out of sight and kept her ear pressed close to the thick curtains separating them.

Holding luggage and parchments held together with ratty strings, the two girls appeared to be servants, as these two had even less grand dressing than their tattered prince. Their brows, unlike the boy's, did not bear a black crescent either.

The moon and solar royals tended to have insignias representing their heredity.

_Damn, that should have been my first clue! What are these morons gabbing about?_

The girl's whispers continued.

"They say that Earth is really concerned about the Dead Moon women who cast a curse on the Moon's young heir. The witch is said to be no other than the Queen's own sister!"

"Oh, my! No wonder that Queen never lets her daughter out of the palace. She wasn't able to keep her own daughter safe from kin? That explains the four guardian princesses I've heard about. What was the girl's curse?"

Hugging the drapes, Beryl strained to hear the softening voices.

"Doom! The witch cursed her own family out of hate to destruction through the death of the young princess. That is why the White Queen is gathering all courts to gather like this. She is looking to lift the curse on her daughter and bargaining the power of the silver crystal!"

No, the Moon kingdom would never release the great crystal so easily! The power was what all realms desired! It was what split so many nations and pitted them against each other. Surely the White Queen needn't throw the stone away for such a minor life. The queen was young. It would be easy enough to have another heir- a son, perhaps - to carry her kingdom on. If the crystal could not save the child from the curse, then to cut the loose ends and save your empire seemed the only choice.

The young woman shook her auburn hair in disbelief. What could possibly save the girl? The White Queen was surely a fool!

Conversation done, Beryl turned to find _her_ prince. He would confirm the rumors. She never had a more honest friend in her life, than Endymion. She also had to be close to counter any accusations that may be floating in the air about a rash encounter between the visiting prince and a court girl.

* * *

I didn't want to post something so short, but I guess its better than forgetting to post a longer chapter all together!

I'm pretty busy this weekend and my track record for keeping up with this story is pretty shabby at best.

Beryl is a whore. But I love her. ;]


End file.
